


By your side

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: British GP 2017, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi shows up at Sebastian's hotel room later that night, his arms full of bags, hoping to cheer Sebastian up about his points lead fading.





	By your side

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been stuck in a little writing rut but found this prompt: ❛❛ I brought blankets, takeout, and your favourite movie. I know it won’t fix everything, but it might help. ❜❜
> 
> Also thank you to Historygeek12 for the pep talk yesterday <3

Sebastian frowns when he hears a knock on his hotel room door. He had not expected visitors.

Zipping up his suitcase ready for his early morning taxi ride to the airport, he goes to open the door.

Kimi stands on the other side of the door, his hands full of bags.

“What’s all this?” Sebastian smiles softly, letting his teammate in.

“I brought blankets, takeout, and your favourite movie. I know it won’t fix everything, but it might help.” Kimi replies, already routing through the bags to pull out the blankets. 

“You didn’t have to.” Sebastian says gently but goes over to look in the takeaway bag.

“I did.” Kimi nods firmly. “I’ve got us something from our favourite takeaway and your favourite film.” He holds it up with a smile.

“Thank you.” Sebastian smiles warmly and takes the food into the small kitchen, pulling some plates out of the cupboard.

Kimi takes the DVD and places it into the player, setting it up while Sebastian plates up the food.

“You remembered the dumplings!” Sebastian calls through with a smile.

“I figured we needed extra when you took all of mine the last time we had takeaway.” Kimi chuckles, moving to place the blankets on the bed.

Sebastian comes back into the room with two plates, handing one to Kimi before settling down onto the bed with him.

Kimi thanks him and then throws the remaining blankets over Sebastian as they settle with their food.

Sebastian grins at him and turns his attention to the screen as he eats.

“How are you feeling?” Kimi asks gently as they eat.

“Okay.” Sebastian nods.

“Sure?” Kimi prompts.

“Maybe I’m a little worried. To lose all those points…” Sebastian trails off.

“You can bounce back again.” Kimi replies.

“You think so?” Sebastian asks, sounding hesitant. 

“Would I lie?” Kimi asks. “I don’t mince my words, Seb.”

Sebastian nods, looking down at his food.

“You can do it.” Kimi continues. “If anyone can, it’s you.”

Sebastian smiles softly. “Kimi Raikkonen, motivational speaker.”

“Only for you.” Kimi replies, smirking at him.

Sebastian puts his and Kimi’s finished plates down on the bedside table, and then pulls the blankets up around himself so he could snuggle into Kimi’s side.

Kimi raises his arm and allows Sebastian to cuddle closer to him, earning a smile from the German.

Together they turn their attention back to the movie, Sebastian feeling comforted by Kimi being by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
